The present invention generally relates to chafing pans, tables and burners used in the restaurant and catering businesses. More particularly, the present invention relates to a chafing system which can accommodate multiple chafing pans during use as well as being portable and collapsible so as to be used by as few as one worker.
Traditionally, the way food is cooked, warmed or served at most catered events (i.e., weddings, banquets, film and television location shoots, etc.) is by setting chafing dishes on tabletops of typically six foot or four foot banquet tables. The chafing pan is suspended in a wire frame above a heat source, such as gas hotplates or Sterno liquid fuel wick burners.
This set up often requires two or more people to bring in and set up the tables, the chafing pans and the fuel. In addition to being labor intensive and time consuming, this method seldom utilizes good economy of space. It can also be hazardous to safety, as the heat source is often in close proximity to wooden table tops, and wind can spill the liquid fuel onto flammable surfaces. This becomes especially evident at large events where there is a high volume of food being served and quick recovery is a premium.
One existing alternative is a rigid steam table or cooking system that does not break down for transport. Such fixed steam tables are suitable perhaps to temporarily expand the capacity in a permanent facility such as a hotel, restaurant, banquet facility, etc., but the size and weight of such devices preclude portability, even when including castors.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system which allows as few as one worker to set up the necessary chafing pans and fuel. What is also needed is such a chafing system which is portable. What is further needed is a chafing system which is collapsible so as to occupy little storage space and facilitate transportation. The present invention fulfils these needs and provides other related advantages.
The present invention resides in a portable and collapsible chafing system. This system generally comprises a cart for cooking, warming and serving food. The chafing system includes a frame forming wells configured to hold a chafing container and having a working surface adjacent to the wells. Underlying the frame is a heating device holder, which is typically comprised of a platform. The platform is pivotally connected to the frame and has an aperture that can be used as a handle.
The chafing system also includes legs pivotally connected to the frame for movement between a first collapsed position and a second position in which the legs extend from and elevate the frame. The legs of the chafing system include two pairs of legs, each pair having first and second supports pivotally attached to one another intermediate ends thereof, and each pivotally attached to the frame at an upper end thereof. Each pair of legs also includes a spring interconnected between the first and second supports, which facilitates the raising and collapsing of the system.
Wheels are associated with each pair of legs to provide mobility to the chafing system. In a particularly preferred embodiment, wheel-bearing axles extend between each pair of legs.
The chafing system also includes side and front panels which are pivotally attached to an edge of the frame so as to be movable between an open and closed position.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.